


Ever After: Sun-in-Rags

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Elagabalus, a Name of the Sun-in-Rags, tries to bring his mortal beloved into Mansus with him.
Relationships: Varius Avitus Bassianus | Emperor Elagabalus/Hierokles the Charioteer (d. 222 CE)
Kudos: 5





	Ever After: Sun-in-Rags

**Author's Note:**

> The English version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506895

**"I will not stay here forever. When the Hour comes, I will be back in the House. I am a beautiful ending."**

_"My body is dead. Where will they find me? I am not here."_

**The Wood parts before him. His smile is shattered Glory. He stretches his hand behind him. You shall be with me, says he, as the Witch with the Sister.**

_The dark wood without paths bewilders him. He stumbles across the ground covered with roots and moss. His vision is covered by vines and branches. He hears a moth chuckling._

**The White Door is bright as a mirror, bright as fresh snow, bright as the migraine moon. He leaves his purple robe and laurel crown outside; his casts off the mortal colours of his skin. He steps into the Orchard with blissful peace, where each fruit glows like a sunset.**

_His skull aches from the cold of the White Door. He can't see the vague figure in the distance. His mouth disappears, like a healed wound, without even a scar. He can't let out a cry._

**The ascent is glass. The walls are knives. Yet he sheds no blood. He is a beam of light, leaping and ascending between mirrors.**

_The Ascent of Knives is the Feast of the Grail. Each step cuts him more. He sees countless Empousai beneath the glass of the stairs, satisfying their hunger with his blood, before falling down and down and down._

**The light in the Concursum is bright and cold as sapphire. Once more, the Sun-in-Rags opens his arms to him.**

_His skin is dust. His memory has perished. He is a Voiceless Dead._


End file.
